Kattobingu
by NurdBurger
Summary: Yuma is a really enthusiastic and happy boy, until a terrible accident occurs. When Yuma is finally back on his feet, the difference in his personality frightens Astral. Will the Numbers Club and Astral be able to give Yuma back his Kattobingu? Or will Yuma remain kattobinguless forever? Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

NB: hello! Welcome to my new story!  
Aida (my OC): shouldn't you be working on MY story?  
NB: well, I-  
Astra (Fem!Astral): or mine?  
NB: well, you see-  
Katani: what about mine?  
NB: SILENCE!  
Aida: …  
Astra: …  
Katani: …  
NB: thank you. AS I was saying, I'd like to introduce my OTHER personality. She will put up angst, tragedy, etcetera, on my site, but with her picture. Now, say hello to *drumroll* Rose Thorn!  
RT: FXXX off.  
NB: it's nice to meet you too, RT.  
RT: lemme do the disclaimer. You always seem to forget.  
NB: oops!  
RT: We don't own YuGiOh ZEXAL.  
NB: … on with the story! (It's in Astral's POV)

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuma laughed.

Yuma smiled.

Yuma walked.

Yuma ran, danced, and sang.

This is what Yuma did on that day.

The day I could to nothing.

The day it all went wrong.

#######

"Kattobingu!" Yuma punched the air, grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes.

I wish I'd laughed and encouraged him, or maybe just smiled.

"Come on, Astral! Let's go to the mall!" Yuma slipped on his jacked as I nodded.

I wish I'd said no.

"Hmm, I wonder if Kotori's here." Yuma was on the 2nd level, a fall that could kill.

I wish we were on the ground floor.

"Hey, look! It's Kotori! Kotori! Hey!" Yuma waved vigorously to the girl on the ground floor. I rolled my eyes again.

I wish I'd told him to move.

"Ah-ARGH!" Yuma screamed as the whole mall shook. One of the bridges on the 2nd level broke, crashing into the one on the first level, and both fell to the floor.

I wish we had been on another bridge.

"Yuma!" Kotori screamed, so did I. Yuma lay on the ground, blood pouring from a now purple lump on his head, heavy concrete crushing his lower body, back at an unnatural angle.

I wish he'd ran away, not stood still.

The ambulance took him away, and the men in it put a mask on his face, and a white thing over the purple lump.

I wish I'd told him to stay at home.

~~~~~~~~~~

NB: so sad. :(  
RT: yes… angst fuels me. }:)  
NB: you are a horrible person, Rose.  
RT: I know. XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RT: NurdBurger is sobbing right now. The last chapter got to her. So I'm taking over.  
Ok. We do not own YuGiOh ZEXAL, blah, blah, blah.  
I hope you enjoy this angst-filled chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~

I stare down at Yuma. His eyes are closed, his skin is damaged, and, worst of all, the lump under the white sheets ends far too soon.

I wish I could've saved him.

Yuma has a mask on his face, a machined next to him, and 2 tubes with needles going into his hands; one red, one clear.

I wish I knew what was wrong.

The gentle beep-beep of the machine tells me he's still alive. It tells me that he's going to be ok, that, even though his legs are gone, he's still Yuma.

I wish my heart believed that.

Akari sleeps on the chair next to Yuma's bed. Her hair is out, and it looks messy and dirty. Her clothes are stained and she looks tired.

I wish she would look after herself.

Yuma sighs and Akari jerks awake. She snorts, looks at Yuma hopefully, and sees that there's no difference. Her face falls.

I wish I could comfort her.

I float down so I'm right next to Yuma. He is pale, he looks far too thin, and he seems frail.

I wish we had stayed at home.

~~~~~~~~~~

RT: ok, that's all!  
NB: you horrible person.  
RT: what?  
NB: I TOLD YOU NOT TO POST ANYTHING.  
RT: well, excuse me.  
NB: *sigh* I hope that was angsty enough! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NB: I have banned Rose Thorn from this chapter, so I hope you like my Kattobinguless!Yuma. He is also kinda Legless!Yuma.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuma's eyes are open, but they don't see. They don't see me. He sits in the chair with wheels, not moving all day. He flinches if someone touches him, screams if loud noises are heard. He is in what they are calling a mental ward.

I wish Yuma would see me.

" YUMA!" Kotori barges in, and her voice scares Yuma. He screams, and Kotori flinches.

"I'm sorry." Kotori sits in front of Yuma, eyes sad.

I wish Yuma would scream when I made a loud noise.

Yuma looks right through Kotori. He looks right through her, like he did to his grandmother, his sister, his friends. He looks through her like he looks through me.

I wish he would say that one word.

"Yuma, please. Please talk. Say something. I know you're damaged, I know you're scared. Please, Yuma." Kotori's cheeks are stained with tears. She hangs her head and sobs quietly.

I wish I could cry.

~~~~~~~~~~

NB: NYAAA DA ANGST  
RT: I FOUND YOU  
NB: how?  
RT: I smelt angst  
NB: you can't smell-whatever.  
RT: that angst was goooood.  
NB: go make out with Quattro or something.  
RT: only if you make out with Trey.  
NB: WTF  
Trey:?  
Quattro: :)  
NB: I'm leaving now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RT: yay chapter 4  
NB: last chapter  
RT: please review!  
NB: please follow-  
RT: and favourite!  
NB: WARNING-contains Keyshipping  
RT: luv it

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuma stares out the window, eyes glistening with tears. I can't look at him anymore. Those small stumps where there should be legs unnerve me. The ugly scar on his forehead fills me with sorrow.

I wish I had told him to stay at home 2 months ago.

I float down in from of Yuma. He looks right through me. Can he see me? Or does he just not want to?

I wish I knew.

"Yuma, please hear me." I whisper, a tight feeling engulfing my chest. Why must Yuma be like this? He has lost his Kattobingu.

I wish I knew how to help him.

I look at Yuma, and an idea pops into my head. I float so we are level. I stare at his unseeing eyes, and press my lips against his. Well, not really, but I place them where they would go if I could touch him.

I hope this works.

Yuma's eyes grow wide, and I can see the life returning to them. I quickly pull away, and cross my arms, floating just overhead.

I hope he says it.

I can see him stirring inside, waking up. He opens his mouth, and his sister, who is sitting next to him, snores quietly.

"Kattobingu." Akari wakes up and stares at Yuma.

"Yuma?" The 13-year-old looks at Akari, then smiles.

"Kattobingu!" Akari hugs Yuma, and I am glad that I could help him.

"Thank you, Astral. I don't know what you did, but it worked." Yuma looks up at me.

"You're welcome."

I'm glad Yuma's all better.

~~~~~~~~~~

NB: Aww. Cuteness.  
RT: :( not enough angst  
NB: …  
RT: I'm writing the next story.  
NB: NO! You'll make the readers cry!  
RT: too bad.  
NB: *sigh* さいよなら, friends.


End file.
